Sweet Sacrifice
by sofiih-chan
Summary: O doce sacrifício feito por ela, agora era um erro. Ela estava morrendo e a única coisa que lembrava era daquele último momento com ele. ONE-SHOT! Sumario horrivel, eu sei x.x Fic Re-Postada graças a algumas coisas que ficaram estranhas.


Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, Sasuke não seria gay e seria um anime de terror.

Não ficou muito bom, mas se gostarem mandem reviews, é a minha primeira fic :)

E aliás, não tem um tema um tanto...alegre, mais eu tentei colcoar o Sasuke da forma mais sexy possível.

* * *

Uma gota de sangue. Outra gota. Ela olhava para aquela faca colocada em seu pulso, e sentia um profundo sono. Mas antes de fechar os olhos, uma lembrança veio. Uma última lembrança para um último suspiro. Saori viveu por ele e se matou por ele. Ela estava com a roupa preta do velório dele. Ele agora estava morto, e ela estava quase morta. Talvez ela encontrasse todos os seus ídolos, como Kurt Cobain. Talvez ela fosse para o inferno. Talvez ela fique dormindo até alguém sentir sua falta, e então ela retornará. Mas aquela lembrança, nunca sairá de sua memória.

_Ela corria o mais rápido de podia, passando pelas árvores, se arranhando em algumas. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam bagunçados e voando graças à velocidade da garota. Seus pés descalços tinham machucados e alguns sangravam por causa do chão úmido e pedras daquele lugar. Seus olhos, verdes, estavam arregalados e com lágrimas secas e sujas, de dias atrás. A roupa estava imunda, a blusa branca agora estava num tom de cinza para preto. A calça jeans tinha rasgado nos dois joelhos, onde se podiam ver duas cicatrizes apontando que ela realmente havia ralado o joelho. Havia fones pendurados que foram passados por baixo de sua blusa. Podia se ouvir uma música gótica, vinda do mp4 que ainda tinha bateria. Se você fosse ler o nome da música, leria Sweet Sacrifice, e o no autor havia escrito Evanescence. Ela olhou para trás, mas quis ter asas naquele momento, para fugir o mais rápido que podia daquele lugar. Ela correu mais rápido, se é que isso fosse possível. Avistou uma luz, indicando a praia. Viu a areia, e correu até ela, a fim de chegar o mais rápido até ela. Conseguiu, nisso, sentiu uma lâmina tocar seu pescoço e uma respiração em sua nuca._

_- Você é bastante rápida, Saori. Mas eu sou muito mais._

_Ela sentiu um arrepio com aquela voz, um arrepio tenebroso. O homem, de cabelos bagunçados, negros, e olhos da mesma cor, estava com uma roupa azul, uma blusa preta por baixo da jaqueta azul-escura. A calça jeans tinha a mesma cor da jaqueta, e suas roupas estavam tão imundas quanto às de Saori. A música estava no refrão e podia ouvi-la nitidamente._

_- Você sabe o quanto eu gosto dessa música. Ela me faz outra pessoa._

_Novamente o arrepio tomou conta de Saori. Ela não sabia o que fazer: estava encurralada. Se ela se mexesse um milímetro, seria cortada pela faca suja do sangue de sua mãe._

_- Por que fez isso?_

_Ela somente queria saber o motivo, o porquê de sua mãe ter morrido de uma forma tão dolorosa._

_- Às vezes, precisamos fazer coisas que não queremos, Saori. Por isso matei sua mãe. Para você amadurecer._

_Aquelas palavras foram cravadas com tal intensidade que ela não sabia mais se matava ele, ou se matava a si mesma._

_- Você acha que quando perdeu sua família, você amadureceu, Sasuke? Engano seu. Você se tornou uma pessoa gélida, uma pessoa morta._

_Ela falava tudo o que queria falar há muito, tudo o que queria falar a muitos anos. Sasuke se virou para ela, ainda com a faca raspando em sua garganta. Não deixando de sussurrar tenebrosamente no ouvido da garota._

_- Morte. É a minha palavra preferida, sabia? – Alguns segundos de um silêncio mortal, somente a música tocando. – Eu sei o porquê dele ter matado minha família, não me importo mais com isso. Agora vou fazer o que melhor sei: matar._

_- Mais um de seus enganos, Sasuke. Você acabou de matar a mãe de quem você dizia amar, e fala que foi somente para me fazer amadurecer. Eu não sou uma fruta que depois que você come, joga no lixo. Você é estúpido e ridículo. Você sabe muito bem que eu fui sua única companhia nesses últimos cinco anos. E eu não te abandonei um segundo. Eu te ajudei quando você sentia sua sede de sangue, eu tentei te ajudar. Mas você não quis. Você quis ser mais um vampiro gélido, morto, estúpido, ridículo e infantil, assim como Itachi. – Ela sabia que aquelas palavras machucavam muito ele, mas era preciso dizer isso. Por mais que doesse nos dois, era realmente necessário. – Itachi matou sua família e enlouqueceu somente por sede de sangue. E você está fazendo o mesmo agora._

_- Cale a boca. – Ele sussurrou._

_- Você está seguindo o mesmo caminho idiota de seu irmão. Você sabe onde ele está agora, não sabe? Na lápide ao lado da de seu pai. E sabe quem o matou? Você. Foi você que o matou. O matou de desprezo, de ódio. O matou somente para se sentir um vingador e para agradar seu ego. Fez isso só para se sentir melhor e olhe bem onde paramos: numa ilha, discutindo sobre sua palavra preferida: Morte. A partir de agora, você sabe, irá perder o controle e me matar. Assim como fez com seu irmão e com o último de seu clã: você mesmo. Você se matou e só viveu, por causa de Itachi, você sabia disso? Ele deu o sangue dele para você sobreviver. Ele se sacrificou para você viver._

_- Já disse para calar a boca. – Ele sussurrou novamente._

_- É por isso que você é um vampiro. Não é por causa do sangue que circula nas suas veias, mas pelo sangue de Itachi. Ele fez de tudo para você viver, e olha só o que fez. Você o matou. Você matou quem salvou a sua vida. Você fez de tudo para matá-lo, e conseguiu. Parabéns Sasuke. Levou o prêmio de maior idiota do ano. – Ela dizia aquelas palavras com tanto ódio, que talvez ela fosse para o inferno quando morresse. – Você fez o que sempre quis, e agora descobriu que todo o sacrifício que fez, foi para matar quem salvou sua vida inútil e desprezível. Foi somente para dormir melhor? Sinceramente, não sei como você consegue dormir. Talvez isso explique sua cara babaca de sono, e suas olheiras._

_- Eu mandei você calar a droga da boca. – Ele fez um pequeno corte perto da veia vital eu havia no pescoço de Saori. A música toca denovo. Um silêncio mortal fixa entre os dois._

_Depois de muito tempo, Saori resolve fazer uma pergunta._

_- Por que não me mata?_

_- Porque eu não consigo, Saori Shimohira. Já matei centenas de pessoas, já desmoronei famílias, mas eu não consigo te matar. Nunca conseguirei. Mas talvez se eu fizer um pequeno esforço. - Ele pegou a faca e tentou cortar o pescoço dela. Em um movimento muito rápido, Saori pega a faca e corta a garganta de Sasuke, fazendo os dois chorarem.  
_

Aquela lembrança a aterrorizava. A fazia tremer e desmaiar, a fazia suar frio. E agora ela estava morrendo. Morrendo com aquela faca cravada em seu pulso. E seu último suspiro fora tomado por aquela maldita lembrança.


End file.
